Wireless networks, such as cellular networks, may provide network connectivity to user devices, such as cellular telephones. These wireless networks may determine geographical locations, or approximate geographical locations, of these user devices. For example, a wireless network may determine the geographical location of a user device based on the location of a base station to which the user device is connected.